


Double Knot

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darach is going through the cycle again (see Notes) and Stiles is sure he'll be one of the virgin sacrifices so he goes to the one person he's sure will save him from that fate.  Peter's amused...and intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Knot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story in the series being written out of order which was begun before 3.09 so AU from there if not earlier. The Darach's true identity is unknown at the time of this first story, but the Celtic knot is known with the five forms of sacrifice figured out by Chris. There will be other divergences from canon. Also, while this fic is kind of light and there's implied happy smut, the series gets much darker...before getting lighter again. I do love making Stiles miserable.

Opening the door, Peter stares at the boy fidgeting in front of him. Of course, he felt him coming, but he is intrigued as to why he's here. Also...

"How did you find me?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs. "Mad research skills plus son of sheriff, remember?"

Peter resists rolling his eyes right back. "What do you want on this brisk autumn Saturday."

The blush is adorable and interesting, as are the dropped eyes, and the shuffling feet.

"Out with it or I'm closing the door."

"It's going through them again, the whole cycle. A virgin died last night, strung up in the woods like most of the others with the same wounds and..." It comes out in a rush but Peter's used to Stilesspeak by now and what he's said is intriguing enough that he allows the boy into his apartment. Stiles makes a bee line for the couch and Peter follows more sedately, his mind whirling. 

As he seats himself in his favorite chair, he asks, "How do you know the victim was a virgin?"

"Um, Ms. McCall checked? Also, I knew her from school a bit. Very religious and only fourteen, a freshman. Youngest one yet," Stiles adds sadly

"If the Darach's gone back to virgins, it's broken the pattern Argent established. No guardians were killed. Why did it skip those to start over again." As Peter ponders that, he strokes his chin, and then an answer hits him. "A double knot?"

"More power?" Stiles intuits, leaning forward and tapping the heels of his hands nervously on his knees. "Double the power?"

"Tenfold the power."

Stiles pales--Peter's not too pleased either. "Shit."

"Guardians were in the middle of the knot, overlapping all. Possible significance there."

"Shit, yeah, okay. I'll get on that, but..." The boy's nervous again, hands now rubbing on his thighs and Peter can smell his perspiration and fear exuding from him.

"Why come to me?"

"Because you're smart and you know shit and, unlike Deaton, will actually share with the class, and...um..."

"Yes, the um, Stiles. Why are you really here?"

The blush returns, deeper, drifting down his neck beneath the collar of his shirt, as Stiles blurts out, "I'm a virgin. I'm in danger. I need someone to devirginize me right now."

Peter can't help it. He snorts a laugh. "And you came to me?" Yes, it's an intriguing idea and not the first time he's had it, but Stiles must be truly desperate. "Isn't there anyone your own age?"

Stiles scowls. "I tried that the first go round, but then the Darach moved onto warriors so I stopped worrying but, now, I've gotta be one of the three, right? I mean, with my connection to the whole thing."

"Possibly."

"Probably," the young man stresses, then takes a shuddering breath. "So, will you do it?"

"And have my nephew and your best friend both eviscerate me?" The best reason he never pursued this train of thought was that the risks far outweighed the potential pleasure. "Or your father arrest me?"

Looking scandalized, Stiles shakes his head wildly. "Dude, I'm not telling anyone, especially my dad. Are you still crazy?"

Peter tries another tack. "Stiles, are you even attracted to men?" That he reeks of arousal around the mostly male pack most of the time means nothing; he's a teenager.

"Um...yeah?"

"That's not exactly a stunning endorsement."

"I'm bi, probably. It's not like I have any experience, hence my being here," he retorts angrily, arms flailing.

"And have you considered I might not be attracted to men?" Peter asks cooly.

The look of disbelief Stiles shoots him is surprising. "Peter, you tried to claim me as your mate. Mate equals sexual partner for werewolves. Research god, remember?"

Peter growls in disgruntlement. Mating rituals are big secrets amongst the packs. Where did he get that information? Peter's one hundred percent sure Stiles didn't ask Derek. Actually, he's not sure how much his nephew knows along those lines. "Fine. I'm attracted to you. I still think you would make a wonderful mate for any werewolf. This still isn't going to happen."

"Jeez, I didn't think I'd have to work at this so hard," Stiles mutters.

"You thought I'd simply throw you down and ravish you?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm not sure if I should be amused or indignant."

"Go with amused. Peter, I'm desperate here. I'm...really scared."

And he is. Peter can smell the fear on him. There's also no arousal, which is odd and tantalizing. And he realizes he's caving in.

Sighing, he rubs his hands over his face and leans forward, elbows on the arms of the chair. "What's in this for me?" At Stiles' incredulous look, he huffs in annoyance. "Unlike you, apparently, I can get a quick fuck anywhere." Now the boy looks confused and a bit lost and Peter sighs again. "I don't have a virgin kink. Even when I was your age I avoided them. Too much work."

"Um, well, you don't have to make me enjoy it," Stiles stammers. "I mean, sure I'd like to, but it's more important that it just get done."

"And you think I'd enjoy that?"

"Peter, I don't know what you'd enjoy," Stiles says seriously, perhaps the most serious he's been so far. "Tell me and I'll do it. I'm a quick learner, you know that."

For the first time Peter's cock takes an interest and he frowns slightly at the warmth of desire growing in him. There are things he needs to know first. "What do you feel for me, Stiles?" At the blank look he gets, he continues, "You're not frightened of me. You haven't been in a long time. I believe you more than tolerate me. I know you enjoy our stimulating conversations. What do you see when you look at me?"

There's a long silence. "Um, you're still a creepy creeper, but I think you like that." At Peter's nod, Stiles continues, "You're the only one whose brain can keep up with mine. You understand my leaps in logic even better than Lydia and she's a genius. You are, too, and you're manipulative and you lie and I don't trust you with the pack but I trust you with me. You wanted me last Spring and you barely knew me. I'm pretty sure my sarcastic mouth hasn't turned you off any."

"Do you see a murderer?"

"I see a killer. The murderer was insane. You're not anymore, but you are deadly. I'm not stupid, Peter, but I know you won't kill me. You'll never kill me or anyone I love, but you're perfectly capable of killing without remorse."

Although surprised at the trust Stiles has in him, Peter nods in agreement and sits back again, tapping a finger over his lips before smiling slightly. "I see that in you as well, Stiles. You would kill so easily. Probably not for yourself, but for anyone you love. That's a promise I don't see in any other pack mate, not even Derek. Oh, he blusters, but push comes to shove, I'm not sure he can do it."

"He killed you."

"He slit my throat," Peter corrects. "He couldn't bring himself to cut me in half or burn me to ash."

"...Oh. Okay, this is getting weird. We've gone from me wanting sex to talking about how we're both potential killers. I'm not sure what to do with that."

Chuckling, Peter gets to his feet and nods at Stiles to join him.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I just want to make sure you don't have any illusions about me. I'm not a nice man."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Neither are you." When Stiles doesn't retort, doesn't even glare, Peter smiles, all teeth and steps into the young man's personal space. He startles but doesn't back up, just swallows hard. "If we do this, and I enjoy it, which I'm assuming I will, will you let me do it again?"

"...Maybe. If I enjoy it," is the snarky reply that makes Peter laugh deep in his throat and wrap his arms around Stiles to pull him into a hungry, no-holds-barred kiss.

*****

Peter watches Stiles sleep, the young man obviously exhausted. In repose, his body, always in motion, is languid, but there are deep circles under his eyes and a frown on his lips. He knows he didn't cause that frown--Stiles' cries of surprised pleasure and two orgasms were proof enough he enjoyed himself--but the boy worries constantly.

What would he be like relaxed, at peace?

Actually, with the way their lives are going, that's never going to happen, so maybe just providing momentary relief from stress will help ease those worries.

As he watches, the younger man's eyes blink open and he stares for a moment, obviously getting his bearings, before flushing. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep." His voice is rough and low and he clears his throat before pushing himself up against the headboard. Peter can't help but feel smug when he shifts onto one hip with a slight grimace. He knows he didn't hurt the kid, but that well-fucked feeling lingers in humans.

"No problem. You look like you can use a lot more sleep."

Stiles shrugs and scratches the back of his neck, then purses his lips before saying, "Thanks, for, you know, not being horrible."

Peter snorts in delight and rises to his knees, the sheet pooling in his lap. "I've never been a selfish lover. Well, maybe when I was your age because all teenagers are selfish and egocentric."

"Thanks."

Smirking at the sarcasm, because Stiles was right about that and Peter does enjoy it probably more than he should, he continues, "First times should be memorable."

"Yeah, doubt I'm going to forget anytime soon." Stiles squirms a bit, making a face. "I think I understand why condoms are a good idea."

Laughing outright, Peter reaches out and tugs Stiles onto his lap before he can even protest or wriggle away. "Sex is messy. It should be messy, and sheets can be washed and bodies bathed."

"Dude, I'm leaking." Stiles' outrage is adorable. Peter's a bit bemused at himself for finding so much about his young lover adorable. When he sighs and rests his head on the werewolf's shoulder, Peter starts stroking his back. "I didn't...expect this."

"What?"

"Tenderness."

"There was no reason to hurt you, Stiles. No reason to make it horrible. You came to me out of an honest need."

"I came to you out of bone chilling terror."

"And that," he admits, his fingers gently working at knot in Stiles' shoulder.

"I liked what we did," Stiles says softly. "I liked it a lot."

"Good."

"Did you?" There's no hesitancy in the question but, when he lifts his head, Stiles' eyes are full of uncertainty.

"Very much so," Peter answers honestly, and places a tender kiss on the corner of Stiles' mouth. "I'd like to do it again."

"Now?"

Laughing, the older man shakes his head, "No," then adds with a smirk, "Well, yes, but you need to recover a bit and we really need to get ahead of the Darach. I agree that you were a likely candidate for virgin sacrifice, but those are easily found, and it's going to move swiftly. I believe the endgame is in just under three weeks."

"The full moon."

"And the lunar eclipse. Do you know what happens to werewolves then?"

"They lose their power," Stiles gasps out, eyes going wide. "The Alpha Pack will be helpless. So will ours!" 

That answer makes Peter smile in real pleasure that Stiles had done research few would have even thought to do. Here is a man and a mind worthy of him.

His wolf growls in agreement.

End


End file.
